User blog:Silverboy300/Characters that don't work of Total Warfare, or any VS Show.
Hello guys, it's me Silverboy300, and I'm making a blog post about characters who are not fit for Total Warfare , or any other VS Show for a matter of fact. Let's get started. Juggernaut (Marvel Comics) Look, I like Juggernaut, but he is not fit for Total Warfare. He's just too OP. And he easily stomps all his most requested matchups. Solomon Grundy and Doomsday are the only fair matchups, but Doomsday is fighting Majin Buu and Solomon Grundy also won't be on Total Warfare. Sorry to those who want to see Juggernaut, but he just won't on Total Warfare. Rosalina (Mario Bros.) Rosalina does look like a usable character, but due to what ParaGoomba said, Rosalina just isn't usable for any VS Show but One Minute Melee. Reason? Well, let me requote was he said, Literally NO ONE can agree on how powerful she is. Is she really a universe buster? Or was that a one time thing? Is she Zelda levels of featless asie from that? Is she a glass cannon? The fact is, we just CAN'T determine how powerful she is. A universal reset isn't anything that I see doing actual damage to someone. Overall, just talking about Rosalina in VS Debates just gives me a headache. Nothing against the character, just that I don't think she's meant for Death Battle. By that he means Rosalina's powers are undefined. So yeah, she just isn't usable. Solomon Grundy (DC Comics) As I mentioned in Juggernaut's section, Solomon Grundy won't be on TW. Reson being, just like Rosalina, his powers are too undefined. Like, in one comic, he's tooken down by normal humans, and in another one, he's more than a match for Superman. I don't think you'll be seeing him either. Any Five Nights at Freddy's characters Okay, you guys obviously know why they aren't usable. So I don't need to explain. Light Yagami (Death Note) This is a really suggested character for a VS Show. But he is not usable wanna know why? Because outside the Death Note, this dude is practically featless. Featless I tell you, featless. All his good feats come from Death Note. And he's commonly suggested to fight Lelouch, but, Lelouch easily beats him mainly due to the lack of good feats Light has by himself. He doesn't work either. Omnipotent Characters Time for a quiz. Do you know what the prefix omni-'' means? All. Do you know what ''potent means? Power. And put that together and it means "All Power". And when they have all power, they can't really be harmed. And that's why they don't work for any VS Show except for One Minute Melee. That also means they can't feel any pain for even be killed. So don't suggest The Presence VS The One Above All because that ain't gonna happen on my show. Any Creepypasta Characters Okay, here's a franchise I don't want on ANY VS Show, not even One Minute Melee. Some of the characters (like Jeff the Killer) are riddled with plotholes, have retarded fanbases, and have powers that are too undefined. The the vast majority of them are featless and have so many made up powers that it's not even funny. They are also fan-made, and fan-made characters are not allowed on Total Warfare. Plus, they give me the creeps when I look at one, (*sees a picture of Jeff the Killer*), AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (*runs away*). So, no Slenderman, no Jeff the Killer, and no Sonic EXE are ever coming to my series because they just don't work and I have a fear of them. Chell (Portal) According to what Micky said, Chell isn't usable for any VS Show, except for One Minute Melee. She has not useful abilities, heck, she can't even fight. All she can do is teleport but that won't do jacksh*t for her. So, do not suggest her to fight Gordon Freeman because Chell can't do jacksh*t. Category:Blog posts